Akatsuki Day Off
by Dark Kisuna
Summary: Well,a new OneShot about the Akatsuki.Not that good,but I would be really happy if you d read it xDThe Akatsuki are at an amusement Park and some things happen xD


"Why did I agree on this shit

Ok,I rewrote this because I got a review that said I should xD

Maybe it´s a little better now… but I´m reeeeaaally lazy…

So now I hope it´s a little better xD

Disclaimer: Nothing to disclaim I think… well… I don´t own Naruto and I don´t own the Phantasia Land in Germany… what a pity xD

* * *

**Akatsuki Day Off**

"Why did I agree on this shit?" Akasuna no Sasori was definitely in a pissed mood. "Danna you know,this was planned a long time ago.Even Kakuzu is coming along,un!" The blond ex Iwa-Nin turned on his heels to watch his partner in the eye. "You know Deidara, that I am an emotionless god damn puppet.I´m not supposed to go there!" "Well Danna,we´re already there´ so now it´s too late to escape…." The puppeteer sighed in a bitter way and walked past the other artist to his… let´s say… friends… "Yo Sasori! Don´t tell us you´re afraid of roller coasters!" The well known Jashinist of the group shouted and sniggered evilly. Tobi gasped behind his swirly orange mask. "No way! Sasori-sama is a brave puppet!" Everybody gazed annoyed to the newest member of Akatsuki. Someone cleared his throat "My fellow members! Move your damn asses so we can start our day off´ !" Sir Leader aka Pein gave the others colourful tickets. "Now… have fun…" "To the (Amusement) Park!" Everybody started walking to the entrance except for Kakuzu. "Like I would buy such a stupid ticket!It´s hella expensive!" He said to himself and then took a leave to the wall around the park. He beat a few security guys and jumped ninja style over the (not so high) wall.

The infamous Akatsuki Leader and… coughHISGIRLFRIENDcough were on the way to a 4D cinema. "Pein?" "Hai Konan?" "It was a great idea to go to the park." "Sure... now that stupid bastards will get lost in the bigness of this Park.Their personally adventure begins…" His evil laughter could be heard through the whole park.A few kids were standing a few feet away and watched Pein who was laughing like crazy.Konan backed away a little… Maybe he had drank too much coffee… They had to get up early,you know.

After quite some time Pein went back to normal...well,more like leader-like,but still better than laughing like a psychopath.The two of them found the entrance to the cinema and finally watched a pirate movie that sucked…massive.

The only good moment was the scene with the giant spider.Konan hates insects...well...spiders,the rest are mostly ok.So she jumed Pein in her panic who didn´t expect that in the least and together the fell from the chairs and left before the movie ended.

After such an embarassing stunt,the two Akatsuki went to a little shop and bought funny hats...in hope no one from the cinema would recognise them.Somehow they couldn´t tell,that they were quite a sight for the other visitors and easy to find in the crowds.

Pein went to buy ice while Konan was waiting,creating origami butterflies.A crowd was building and a few people threw money at her feet.When Pein came back,the mass had already left.He gave Konan the ice and picked the money up that lay on the ground untouched."Why´s there so much money lying here?" "Hm… well.There are people who like origami." She smiled."Kakuzu will be happy." And Pein had to agree.

Somewhere else

"Oh my GAWD! Zetsu-sama do you see THAT?!" The plant man turned around to see his friend staring at a sign that said Wupi- and Woezlland´. °Oh great… why doesn´t he act the age he is?° Tobi tugged Zetsu´s arm and pulled him in the direction of the children paradise thingy.

The two were standing in the middle of a big tree like house."Well Tobi… what do you want to do first?" The plant man watched a few playing kids hungrily."Oh… let´s ride Winja´s Force!And after that Winja´s Fear!!" The two Akatsuki went on to the indoor roller coaster and soon sat inside the wagon.(Guess what,Zetsu scared all the other visitors away,so they didn´t have to wait. xD) First they drove upwards,then they suddenly turned around and drove backwards down.During the drive the whole thing rotated.After the second ride Zetsu sato a bench holding his head in his hands."I´m feeling a little dizzy…" "Zetsu-san!!Let´s do that again!!" "Er… I think I´ll pass this time Tobi…" "Oh… ok!" Because Tobi gets bored really fast,he went alone and had a lot of fun.The masked Akatsuki went to play with the little kids whose parents were a little confused.They couldn´t tell if that swirly mask guy was a pedophile or just plain dump.I think we know whats true.At least in this fiction. After a while Tobi went back to Zetsu,whining."What is it Tobi?" "T-there was a meanie on the kids playground! He said that I was dumb.I-I told him that Tobi is a good boy and not dumb and then he said Tobi wasn´t a good boy.A-and he threw a plastic ball at me..." Zetsu sighed irritated and patted Tobi´s head.

"Zetsu-san… I´m hungry…" Oh… and he was fast at forgetting the previous topic and move to the next. "Me too Tobi… me too…" The cannibal grinned evilly and the next thing you could hear were terrified screams in the giant tree house kids paradise.

--

"Zetsu-san!Why are they chasing us?" "That´s not important Tobi but we have to go home now,so be a good boy!" "Sure thing Zetsu-san!You know Tobi is a good boy!" Behind them a man shouted."That monster ate my child!!"

* * *

Somewhere else Uchiha Itachi was walking around all alone… "This.Is.Stupid!" He concluded and sat down on a bank. °Since I´m here,I should do something... fun.° So the intelligent weasel found himself a map and searched for things that looked interesting.He soon found a simulator and went there.The Uchiha had to wait a while.But he didn´t mind it,he was patient.In the end he didn´t have to wait too long because the kids were all scared of the "scary black man with the red shiny eyes that looks really creepy and surely wants to eat all the little children in the world". Nah,Itachi tried not to show emotion at the comments.One time he just couldn´t control himself.He stood directly behind a little family with a five-years old twin pair.Itachi bowed down to the two in whispered: "Hmm… I like twins the best.Taste really yummy." The kids turned around,saw the scary man and ran outside... afraid they would be food for an eeeevil weasel.Oh... the twins crossed ways with Tobi and Zetsu by the way...

A while later...

Itachi went through the park again.He had been in the simulator five times in a row and now he was bored."Where the hell are the others?" Then the Uchiha started to search the other members.

Not with Itachi...

"Kisame… hell you lack fishiness!" Hidan shouted. Kisame was hiding behind a plastic tree.He had seen a water coaster and shrieked like a little girl. "Damn c´mon! It´s just water !We´ll ride that fucking thing and you´ll be the king of the fucking fish! GO ON!" The shark man whimpered afraid. "Can we pleaseeeeeee do something different,it would be easier for my self-esteem…" "What the hell are you talkin´ about?" Nonetheless Hidan gave in and they went a little further.

"This is crap…" The jashinist and the fish man were standing infront of the Mystery Castle. "Come on Hidan,after this we can go to the Stone and Wildwash coaster.Pleeeeaaaseeeeee!!" "Fine you fish wanna be…" They went into the castle. On the way through the castle they met a werewolf that had tried to scare them.Sure thing that this dog wanna be didn´t scare the two but they definetly scared him.(Hidan had turned into his black and white form coughPANDAcough.)On their way into the depths of the Castle they met no one else and in the end there was a free fall tower.Happy both jumped onto the seats and the fun began. Sadly Hidan had forgotten to leave his scythe on the ground (ok,now I wonder how he got it in there in the first place...) and the result...well... a little massacre.The two Akatsuki locked the entrance door to the tower and quickly left in hope,they wouldn´t be caught too soon.

On the water coaster Hidan was laughing maniacally and Kisame was whimpering afraid."Quit being a pussy and start being a man!" They got quite wet... After the ride Hidan grinned satisfied and the fish man sat on the next bench."Kisame…" Said Akatsuki turned around to see his partner."Itachi-san!" "I think we should go home now…or at least search the others." "Kay!"

* * *

"Dannaaaaaa!! I wanna see the cowboy show,un!!" Deidara pleaded and begged ´till Sasori gave up and went to the show with his happy partner. The cowboys were wearing really tight pants... and the indians were half naked.Guns were fired,arrows were flying through the air. The two partners left after half of the show- "You just wanted to go because of the guns right?" Sasori twitched. "Art is a bang,hm?" He whispered in a low voice. "Didn´t you like it Danna?" "Hm… how shall I say this… NO WAY I COULD ENJOY THAT CRAPPY SHOW OF THAT IDIOTIC BASTARDS!" Deidara sighed sad. "Deidara,they SHOT ME with that damned ARROW.That fat woman was screaming like someone ate her last Sandwich because she thoughted I was going to die! Stupid woman… always do stupid things…" The blond tried to find something to cheer the older one and soon found something… he thought interesting. "Un!" He grabbed his Danna´s arm and started to run.

"Deidara… where are you leading us?" "Don´t worry Danna… I´m sure you´ll like it!" Deidara smiled widely at his red-haired partner.Sasori wasn´t sure about that but went on with his partner."Tadaaaa!!Here we are Sasori-Danna!" The team was standing in front of a ghost-rikscha 1.. Sasori sceptically watched his excited partner."Come on Danna!" Luckily there weren´t many people waiting so the duo hadn´t to wait long,either.Ha,you know Sasori... Finally inside the Rikscha Deidara was squeezing Sasori´s hand tightly,hoping the redhead would enjoy the ride.After they got out,the blonde noticed something odd.

"Danna!What the hell-" "Shut it Deidara!I´ve got a new friend here!" While their ride in the Rikscha Sasori had stolen a puppet.An ugly puppet that looked rotten and just creepy. "Danna-" "I think I´m in love Deidara…" The blond stared unbelieving at his older partner."You´re kidding right?No way,un!" "Why not?She´s hot!" Muahahahaha xDDDDD that rhymes! Then a few employees came running after them. "I think it´s time to go home Dei…" They both started to run.

Kakuzu was waiting at the exit together with Sir Leader and Konan."Here they are…" Hidan,Kisame and Itachi were the first group that arrived.A few moments later the rest came running to the exit.Behind them a crowd of angry shouting men and women. "Let´s head home!" The Leader shouted calmly and teleported everybody home before the angry mop could catch up and tear them apart.

Back at the HQ

"Kakuzu don´t tell me you paid for a ticket." "Nope… like a would buy a ticket. Oh and we have to go to a park again,the visitors do have a lot of money with them!" Kakuzu grinned under his mask. "Maybe some other day…" The Leader said.

* * *

1. Well… that´s like a ghost house… xD

Oh!Some reviews would make me really happy! Here! Cookies! x3


End file.
